Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were
by misschrissi7
Summary: its been 2 months since Willow was stalked by Eric. At Jeff & Trish's wedding all will change. more secrets will be revealed and will he get his revenge like he swore at the end of ISpy? wilow/matt/lita/jeff/trish/edge & others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Willow Smithson couldn't be happier. She had just come out of the worst few months of her life, thanks to Eric Bischoffs constant harassment of her and her adoptive parents being killed in a car crash, she should be miserable, yet she was happy. She had her biological mom Amy, her boyfriend of 4 months Matt Hardy, a job that she loved and two of her best friends, Jeff and Trish, were getting married in a few days time. Willow was sat in the bedroom that she shared with Matt, getting ready for a night out with Trish, Amy and some of the other Divas and Knockouts that Trish knew from her early days. "Willow, you ready yet?" she heard Trish yelling from downstairs "it's my hen night and I wanna go party" "Almost Trish. Just finishing my makeup" she replied "I'll be a few minutes" as she applied the final touches to her outfit and her lip gloss and headed downstairs. As she descended down the spiral staircase, Jeff's stag party came through the double doors from the garden and started whistling at her and the other girls. "Wow Willow, you look amazing" Christian said, "hands off Chris, she's all mine" Matt said behind him "but he's right baby, you look stunning tonight" he added as he walked over to her and kissed her. "Thought it was no girls tonight Matt" Adam yelled "sorry Adam, couldn't help myself" matt replied with a cheeky wink at Willow "come on Wills, we are gonna be late for dinner" Victoria said, dragging Willow away from Matt as the girls left the house "see you later babe" Willow yelled back to Matt, who didn't have time to reply as she vanished out of sight. "she'll be fine Matt" Jeff said, handing his brother a beer "Eric has gone and not bothered her for 2 months" "I know Jeff, but I can't help but feel something bad is gonna happen to her" he replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Come on matt, cheer up" Adam said, passing him "it's your brother's stag party and you're sitting here in this club looking depressed" "sorry Ads, but I just have a bad feeling that something is gonna happen to Willow" Matt replied "she'll be fine Matt. Willow is tough and besides, all the Divas are out with her" Adam said "but if you're that worried about her, why don't you message her?" Matt thought about it for 30 seconds before taking out his cell and sending a message to Willow.

Across town, Trish and the Divas were having a great time at the restaurant. They had hired the whole place out just for the night so it was just the waiting staff and 12 very giggly Divas and 4 Knockouts who Trish knew. "I wanna make a toast" said Amy "Trish is the best friend I never had growing up. We've been through so much together, both on and off screen. She helped me and Willow reconnect after so many years apart. And know she's marrying someone I consider to be my long lost kid brother. That person is Jeff Hardy. I know that he'll make you very happy Trish, and I wish you nothing but happiness and good luck for the future. To Trish, the best friend I ever had" an echo of "Trish" sounded from around the table as everyone raised their glasses "and now for your surprise Trish" said Victoria, as a muscular looking man walked into the restaurant, "oh god, I said No strippers" giggled Trish. As the girls laughed at the look on Trish's face, Willow felt her cell vibrate. She took it out and smiled, it was a message from Matt. It read:

**Hey baby girl, hope you're having a good time with the girls. Christian still can't believe how sexy you look tonight ;-) just messaging you to see if you are ok. I know that we haven't heard anything from EB for a while, but I can't help but feel that something bad is gonna happen soon. Love you xxx**

She reread the message 3 times before replying:

**Hey babe, you didn't look too bad yourself tonight. Tell Christian that I'm sorry, but I'm already taken by someone and I'm a one guy at a time kinda girl. I know what you mean about EB, but I'm fine, I got 15 tough girls with me tonight, so he wouldn't dare come near me, unless he wants another ass kicking lol. I'll see you back at the house later. Love you 2 xxx**

"What's up Wills?" Ivory asked, noticing the cell in her hand "Eric still bothering you?" "No, he's been really quiet in these last few months" Willow replied "just Matt checking up on me. He's worried that something bad is gonna happen" "oh well, at least he's looking out for you honey. Wish I had someone who would look after me the way that Matt looks after you" Ivory said, a hint of envy in her voice, before shouting "HEY GIRLS, WILLOW HAS BEEN TALKING TO MATT. SHE'S GOTTA GO FIRST ON KARAOKE!" unaware that Willow was a very good singer, even Amy and Trish didn't know that she could sing. "oh Ivory, do I have too?" she replied "sorry Willow, but you broke the 'no guy tonight' rule so yes, you do" seeing the look of disappointment on Willows face, Ivory added "and I'm gonna pick one of the hardest songs for you. I choose, Don't Rain On My Parade by Barbara Streisand." Willow smiled at this song choice. It was the very first song she had learnt to sing. "Ok, you're on Ivory. Watch and learn" Willow said with glee in her voice. One of the waiting staff handed her a microphone and the music started. Ivory and the other girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. Willow was good, better than good, she was amazing. She sung it with perfect notes. "Wow Willow, why did you not tell us you could sing? You should be a professional" Molly asked "I don't know Molly. It started off as a hobby and I never really took it seriously" Willow replied "well I think you should give it ago" Trish said "and you can start by singing at the wedding on Friday" "oh no Trish, I can't" Willow replied "you already hired the band and I would ruin it" "no you won't sweetie" Trish replied "it would make me happy to have you sing at my wedding" Willow was shaking her head "can I at least think about it and give you my answer tomorrow?" she asked "of course sweetie" Trish replied "now who is ready to party?"

The girls left the restaurant, met up with the guys and headed to the nearest to the nearest club, unaware that one of their group was about to betray the youngest redhead to the one person she hated most in the world. Willows life was about to be turned upside down again and her nightmares about to come to become a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt Hardy looked at the redhead sleeping next to him and a smile crept across his face_ Willow looks so peaceful when she sleeps_ he thought to himself _I wonder if Trish and Amy realise she's not in the house with them yet? _It was the day of Trish and Jeff's wedding and Jeff was staying at Matt's house while Amy and Willow were staying with Trish at the house she shared with Jeff, but Willow had snuck out after Amy and Trish had gone to bed and crawled into bed with her boyfriend. Matt looked at the clock on the small table beside his bed, 8:30. _Willow should be getting back soon as the girls will be wondering where she is_ Matt thought, looking at his girlfriend kissing her forehead. The kiss made Willow flick open her eyes slowly, she turned to face Matt and smiled at him. "Hey sleepy" he said "hey yourself" she replied "do you think that Jeff heard us last night?" "I think that Jeff was exhausted last night as he'd been putting the finishing touches to the reception" Matt said quietly "Matt, what time is it?" Willow asked "8:30 baby" he replied, with this Willow, jumped out of bed and started hunting for her clothes. She had planned to be back at Trish's place over an hour earlier "Damn it, I over slept" she said frustrated, as she quickly dressed "Matt, I gotta go, but I'll see you in a few hours" she gave him a kiss and ran out of the house.

Over at Trish's place, the redhead was sat in the bathroom, staring at the plastic strip she held in front of her. _Please be negative, please God let it be negative she_ prayed silently, tears filling up her eyes. _I can't believe I was so stupid, _she thought to herself_. _She sat there in silence for a good 10 minutes before plucking up the courage to look at the tiny bit of plastic she had placed on the floor. She picked up the box and read the instructions, it was one line for negative and two lines for positive. She couldn't bottle it up any longer, she slowly picked up the plastic strip, the tears rolling over her cheeks. She saw one line, then another. _Shit, _the redhead thought to herself _I'm pregnant.. _A knock at the front door indicated that the hair stylist and makeup artist had arrived to prepare the bride and her bridesmaids for the ceremony. The redhead dried her eyes, washed her face and tried to hide the test amongst the rubbish the best she could. She didn't want anyone finding it and headed downstairs. "Bridesmaids first I think" Trish said to the hair stylist and makeup artist , who had to a double take at the two redheads that had just walked into the room, asking if they were sisters, Trish was quick to correct them "Amy is Willows mom. It's a long story. I think a loose chignon bun for my best girls." The stylist got to work on Willows hair first as she had the most manageable hair. The stylist braided the front sections before putting Willow's long, fiery hair into the loose bun and showed and excited Trish, who gave it her seal of approval as Amy took the seat for her hair to be styled the same way as her daughters. "oh by the way girls, I got you a little something, just to say thanks for being my bridesmaids today" Trish squealed as she ran upstairs, a knock on the front door startled Willow and Amy. "We aren't expecting anybody else are we?" Amy asked, Willow shook her head and went to answer it. It was one of the people she expected to see much later on, but a smile soon spread over her face "hey baby, Jeff's forgotten his favourite aftershave so I've been sent to collect it" "come on in Matt. Trish is upstairs so try and avoid her" Willow said "who is it Wills?" Amy shouted from the other room, just as Matt walked in "Amy Dumas, I thought you hated getting your hair done" he joked as she threw him a dirty look. Just at that moment, Trish came downstairs, "Matt Hardy, what are you doing here?" she demanded "just came for Jeff's aftershave. He left it here in the bathroom and he really needs it" Matt replied "Typical Jeff, well you know where it is, go and get it then please leave" Trish said sweetly as Matt headed towards the bathroom.

As Matt searched the bathroom for Jeff's aftershave, he noticed that the lid on the bin wasn't closed properly. He was a notorious clean freak and couldn't help but look at why the lid wasn't closed. He was shocked at what he found. He found the positive pregnancy test. _Trish is pregnant? _He thought to himself, _although I'm just assuming that it is Trish's test,_ _does Jeff know? _Matt put the test back in the bin, washed his hands and found the aftershave that he was looking for. He said his quick goodbyes and rushed back to his house to tell Jeff about the baby.

A few hours later, Willow and Amy were in their pale green bridesmaid's dresses, hair and makeup beautifully done and were waiting for Trish to come down in her bridal gown, as the limo had arrived to pick them up and take them to the church. They didn't have to wait long as 5 minutes later Trish came down the stairs "Wow Trish, you look amazing" Amy said admiring Trish's dress. It had a fitted bodice, pale green sash to match the bridesmaid dresses and a ruffled skirt, her hair half up, half down in loose curls. "Trish, you look like princess" Willow added. Trish blushed and smiled at the same time "oh girls, do you think that Jeff will like it?" she asked, a tear coming to her eye "honey, he loves you no matter what you look like. But yeah he'll flip out when he sees you" Willow said, "oh girls, you look stunning too" Trish said excitedly. "Guys, we better hurry up otherwise the limo guys are gonna drive off without us" Amy giggled "don't wanna keep Jeff waiting do we?" "or Matt" added Trish "or Adam" added Willow, Amy making a shocked look on her face, while laughing "and what is that supposed to mean Miss Smithson?" she asked "nothing mom. Just saying that you two have been getting along really well these last few months" Willow replied "or is there something going on that we don't know about?" "Just drop it Wills. Today is about Trish and Jeff, not what may or may not be going on between Adam and myself" Amy snapped before getting into the limo, leaving Trish and Willow looking at each other in shock. They had never seen her this angry before. They got in the limo and drove to the church in silence. One of them carrying a huge secret which would change all of their lives forever.

The woman looked at her cell. It was a message from him:

**Tonight, phase one of Willows nightmares will commence. **

She had always been friendly with Willow but in recent months, she had come to hate her. She hated how the fans loved her, she hated how she kept beating her, she hated how Willow was getting all the title shots and most of all, she hated her for flaunting her love for the one man that she had feelings for. She hated Willow for stealing Matt Hardy away from her, although they had never actually dated. The woman had actually felt pity towards the man she was helping when Willow had cheated to beat him at Summerslam. She read the message several times and smiled. _Today is the day when I finally get to hurt you Willow. Today I finally to get what is rightfully mine. _

* * *

><p><strong>thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the review on chapter 1 :-) xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Trish is pregnant?" Jeff questioned Matt as they made their way down the aisle to the front of the church for the ceremony "are you sure about what you saw?" "Yes I'm sure Jeff. There was a positive test in the bin in your bathroom, it has to be Trish's." Matt replied "I hope that your right Matt. Are you sure it couldn't have belonged to Amy or Wills?" Jeff asked "nah, Willow would have told me straight away and Amy isn't seeing anyone as far as I'm aware" Matt replied "I just can't believe that she didn't tell me bro" Jeff said, a sudden realisation hitting him "I'm gonna be a dad" "yes you are little brother" Matt said, a tone of glee and slight jealousy in his voice as all the guests made their way to their seats.

"Oh God girls, I'm so nervous" Trish said quietly as the limo made its way to the outside of the church "Trish, you're gonna be fine honey" Willow said, taking her hand. She could feel it shaking. "Guys, I'm sorry about how I acted back at the house" Amy blurted out "I just got some stuff going on at the moment and I need to tell you, I'm..." but she never finished her sentence as the limo stopped. It had reached the church. "It's time" whispered Trish "no going back now."

The wedding was a beautiful service. Everyone shed tears as Trish made her way down the aisle, Jeff couldn't take his eyes of the woman who was to become his wife, just like Matt couldn't take his eyes off Willow. A huge smile appeared on both of their faces as they took each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes as they said their vows. A huge cheer erupted as the vicar pronounced them husband and wife. As Jeff and Trish kissed, he whispered in her ear "I know about the baby" Trish pulled back, looking slightly taken aback "what are you talking about Jeff? I'm not pregnant" she stated "you're not?" Jeff asked, slightly disappointed "then whose pregnancy test did Matt find in our bathroom?" Trish just shrugged her shoulders as a puzzled look came across her face. She knew that the only two people who the test could belong to were Willow and Amy. She made a promise to herself that she would find out which of her best friends is pregnant before the end of the night.

At the reception, Matt crept up behind Willow and whispered in her ear "you look beautiful baby" as he slipped his hands around her waist. "Thank you baby. Might need you to help me out of this dress later on" Willow replied, flirtily. "It would be my pleasure" Matt replied as he spun her round so that they were now stood face to face, looking into each other's eyes, "I love you Willow" Matt whispered as he pulled his girlfriend in closer as they slow danced to the band "I love you too Matt" but just as they were about to kiss, Trish interrupted them, dragging Willow away by the arm "sorry Matt, official bridesmaid duties" she said ushering her into the toilets, where Amy was waiting for them. "Ok Trish, care to explain what the hell is going on?" Willow asked "Matt found a pregnancy test in my bathroom this morning. It was positive. It doesn't belong to me" Trish said, noticing the puzzled and concerned looks on her best friends' faces "and I wanna know which one of you it belongs to" Trish didn't have to wait very long for an answer "it's mine. I'm pregnant" Amy blurted out, tears starting to roll down her face "I tried to tell you in the limo but I couldn't do it" as she crumbled to the floor, Willow pulled her mom into a hug and asked in a hushed whisper "is it Adams?" Amy nodded "but please don't say anything to anyone. You are the first people I've told" Trish and Willow nodded in agreement, as they helped her clean up and head back out to the party.

The party lasted well into the night. 90 minutes after Amy's announcement in the bathroom, Trish cornered Willow and begged her to sing "please Willow. It would really make me happy" sensing that Trish wouldn't take no for an answer, Willow agreed to sing, under the condition that she got to pick the song. She headed for the stage and picked up the microphone "hey guys, I'm Willow and I'd like to dedicate this next song to Trish and Jeff" as she began to sing 'As Long As You're There' from Trish and her favourite TV show, Glee. As she sang, she saw Jeff leading Trish into the centre of the dance floor and danced his first dance with his new wife. Matt was smiling, he was immensely proud of his girlfriend for singing in public. He knew that she hadn't sung in public since her adopted parents wedding anniversary. He wanted to stay and watch her, but was stopped, out of curiosity, by a woman's voice in his ear "Matt, can I talk to you? Outside?" he nodded as he knew the voice, but what he didn't know was that she was about to hurt his girlfriend in the worst possible way, and that she was going to turn Willow against him.

"Willow, you were amazing honey. Thank you so much" squealed a very happy Trish, hugging the youngest redhead "Wills, that just made our day" Jeff added giving her a hug after Trish had finally let her go. "Has anyone seen Matt?" she asked, "I thought he would be here during the performance, but I couldn't see him anywhere" Jeff and Trish looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces. They both knew that if Willow was performing, whether it be in the ring or singing, then Matt would be there. "Sorry honey, we've not seen him anywhere" Jeff replied "but I'm sure he's round here someplace" "I hope so. He owes me a kiss or two" Willow said, as she left to go and try and find her boyfriend. "Hey Willow, you were amazing up there" Adam yelled, as he walked over to her "have you seen Matt around Adam?" she replied "I think I saw him walking outside about 5 minutes ago" Adam said "thanks Ads" Willow said as she headed outside, a decision which she would soon be regretting.

Matt and the woman headed outside, unsure as to why she wanted to talk to him now, when she had had all day to do it. They found a spot underneath a tall oak tree, the stars glittering in the dark sky. "Matt, I know that your with Willow and everything, but I just had tell you" she took a deep breath "Matt, I love you" she blurted out "I've loved you ever since I first saw you all those years ago. Matt please say something" she saw the shocked look on his face. She didn't have time to wait for him to say anything as she saw Willow coming outside looking for Matt. _I gotta do it now_ the woman thought. Summoning up all of her courage she kissed Matt as Willow looked on in shock, the tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the man she loved and someone she thought was one of her closest friends. "Matt?" she said shakily "Molly? What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>Thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews :-)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Matt, Molly. Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Willow repeated, tears flowing down her face. Matt spun around and saw the girl he loved looking completely and utterly heartbroken "I trusted you Matt" Willow yelled, a wave of nausea sweeping over her "but right now I can't even bare to look at you. And as for you Molly, I thought you were my friend" as she turned to head back inside, she heard Matt begging "please let me explain Willow. I love you." Willow shook her head, "no you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be out here kissing her" she whispered before running back inside, leaving Matt shocked as he chased after her and Molly full of glee, a twisted smile spreading across her face. She took out her cell and messaged the man she was now working with:

**Phase one completed. Awaiting** **instructions for phase two. **

_How could he do this to me?_ Willow thought to herself _I thought that he loved me. I know that I loved him._ Her eyes were stinging from the tears that were flowing over her tanned skin like streams. Her vision blurred from the mascara running into her eyes, she didn't realise that she had ran into someone who had grabbed hold of her. "Let me go. Let me go" she sobbed but the person didn't let go. Instead they put their arms around her and pulled her close to them into a hug, until a familiar voice whispered "Wills, what's going on darlin'? What's with the tears?" she sobbed into the chest of her captor "Matt and Molly. Kissing, outside, caught them together" Willow managed to tell her captor "Jeff, let me go please. I feel sick" "come on honey. I'll take you to your room." Jeff said softly. As he led her away, he signalled to Trish and Adam, who had come over to see what the matter was, not to let Matt or Molly anywhere near her and to tell Amy what had happened.

The walk to the room seemed longer than Willow remembered, the events of the last 10 minutes kept playing over and over in her head. When they got to the room, willow collapsed on the bed and dissolved into a fit of tears. She had never felt like this before in her life. Not even when Mike and Grace had died_ I had Matt when they died though_ she thought to herself. Willow felt the bed dip slightly, and looked up. Jeff was with her and was holding his arms open as if inviting her for a cuddle. Jeff had always thought of Willow as his long lost little sister and it pained him to see her hurting this much, even it was his own brother who had caused this pain. "Willow, what on earth is going on? You said something about Matt and Molly" he began to say, "I caught them outside. Kissing" she replied, a little breathless. Even hearing those names was enough to make her feel ill. Willow sat up and crawled into Jeff's open arms, where he automatically put them around her. "My brother was always an idiot when it comes to girls" Jeff said jokingly, in an attempt to cheer Willow up, it must have worked a little bit as she gave out a half giggle, half sob. "I just feel really stupid right now because I actually love him" Willow said quietly "oh darlin'. You love him?" Jeff asked, caught off guard by her confession "yes I do Jeff. That song that I sung for you and Trish earlier describes exactly how I feel about him" she replied "but he didn't hear a word of it coz he was busy kissing her." Jeff stayed with Willow until she fell asleep and headed back down to the wedding party, unaware that someone had been watching them all this time.

"Where is she?" Matt yelled at Trish, Amy and Adam "I need to see her. I need to explain what happened outside was not what it looked like" "Matt, calm down and tell us exactly what happened" Trish said calmly, she could the hurt in his eyes. "Wills was about to sing, when Molly whispered that we needed to talk outside immediately" he started to say, frustration showing in his tone "so I followed her outside, I thought that she was gonna tell me something about Eric. I dunno why I followed her, but I did, and I know I can't take it back. But Molly told me that she was in love with me, has been since we first met all those years ago. I had my back to the building, Molly must have seen Willow and, well, you know the rest. Molly kissed me, Willow saw and now I've lost the girl I love and was gonna spend the rest of my life with. She won't even talk to me, give me a chance to explain." a single tear rolled down his face. Trish's face had a look of anger on it. "I'm gonna kill her" she snarled "that bitch has ruined my wedding" and she stormed off to find Molly. Amy was crying silently at the betrayal that her daughter had just encountered, and was leaning on Adam for support. It was then she realised that she loved him, but she didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt just yet.

Molly was still outside, the twisted smile remained on her face from earlier, as she had just received the message that she had been waiting for all night. The message was from him:

**Congratulations blackbird. Phase two will be carried out tonight. Go to your room. I will contact you there with further instructions. **

As she made her way back towards the building, she saw a very angry Trish coming towards her. "Trish, please let me explain..." she began to say, but couldn't finish as Trish's fist hit her in the face, nearly breaking her nose. "You bitch. How could you do that to Willow, after everything she's been through in the last few months?" Trish yelled "You knew how happy she was with Matt and now you've ruined their relationship" "Trish I'm sorry but I love Matt and have done ever since we met" Molly yelled back "what did you expect me to do? Just keep quiet and let them play happy families?" "Well yeah, actually Molly we did" it wasn't Trish who spoke, but Jeff who came and stood by his new wife "what you did was lower than anything that Eric ever did. Willow was your friend and you hurt and betrayed her in the worst possible way" he added, a small crowd of people starting to make their way outside to see what was going on. _This is perfect_ thought Molly, as she blocked out the yelling from Trish, _it would have been the perfect time to announce his return, but no, I think I will let them suffer a while longer. He needs her to complete our plan. _"Molly, just leave" Trish said threateningly "I will Trish. This wedding was the most horrendous thing I've ever been too" Molly didn't even have time to digest what she had just said as Trish's fist collided with the other side of her face, "but before I do go, you might wanna go check on Willow" she teased before walking off, checking her cell as she did. It flashed that she had one new message, as she opened it she smiled, wincing in pain from where Trish had hit her, as she read the message:

**I have Willow. Meet me in 10 minutes. I think a small celebration is in order. **

Trish, Jeff, Amy, Adam and Matt all ran up to the room where Willow was supposed to be sleeping. What they found would haunt them for the next 6 months. The door had been forced open, the room had been completely turned over, it was a mess. They found dress, in a crumpled heap in the corner, her cell still on the bedside table. As they called out Willows name, Matt found the piece of paper. His heart broke and the tears flowed as read it out for everyone to hear:

**You will never see her again. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A strange smell woke Willow the next morning. It was the smell of rust, salt and damp mixed together. As she flicked her hazel eyes open, a pang of guilt came over her as she remembered the events of the previous night. It took her a few minutes to realise that she wasn't in the room she was in when she fell asleep. In fact she wasn't even in the same building. Willow looked around at the room that she had woken in. It was pretty bare, except for one tiny window, which was well out of her reach and had bars covering it, so there was no chance of escape, one security camera, which she had thought was probably fake, and a dirty mattress on the floor, where she had slept that night. She walked over to the door and tried to open it but couldn't. It was locked from the other side. Willows guilt quickly turned to panic _where am I? Is this someone's sick idea of a joke? _she thought to herself_. _She even forgot about last night's events, _I need Matt. I don't care what he did with Molly, I love him. I need him to save me_ she thought, thinking that she would never see him or any of the others again. As she crumbled to the cold, stone floor, as the tears started to flow silently over her cheeks, unaware that the security camera had been turned on and that the two people she hated most in the world watching her every move.

The man and woman were watching the young girl they held captive and smiled. The man had waited a long time to see her and smiled. He watched her as she looked around her prison, looking for a way out. He loved the girl but he also loved making her suffer. "What shall we do with her?" the woman asked the man "nothing yet Molly. Let her get used to her new home" he replied. This was his revenge after she humiliated him at Summerslam little over 2 months ago. She was to be his play thing and he would enjoy every second he had her.

No one had slept that night. Trish was still wearing her wedding dress, her head resting on her new husband, Jeff who had put his arm around his wife to keep her warm. Amy was sitting in the corner of the room, her eyes stinging from all the tears she had shed over her missing daughter. Adam was sat with her and had spent most of the night trying to comfort her. Matt was the most restless of all of the people in the room. He blamed himself for what happened the previous night. _It's all my fault _he thought to himself angrily _if I hadn't been stupid and followed Molly, then none of this would have happened. _He paced the room all night and re-read the note trying to find any clue to the whereabouts of the girl he loves. A gentle tap on the door startled them all, but they soon relaxed after hearing a soft voice they all recognised "hey guys, its Steph. Can I come in?" Matt walked over to the door and opened it. Steph was there, along with some of the other Divas and wresters. "Daddy heard about what happened" Steph said quietly, as she and the others made their way into the room "he's absolutely livid about it. He's calling in top people to try and find Willow." No one said anything, but nodded to say thanks, a look of frustration and tiredness showing on their faces. Suddenly Amy got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She didn't know if it was due to her pregnancy or the shock of Willow once again being snatched out of her life. "You ok Ames?" Adam asked quietly "yeah I'm fine Adam. I think it's just the shock of having Willow taken away from me again" she replied, she didn't dare tell him the other reason why she might be throwing up. Adam stayed with her until she had finished throwing up, where she turned to him and whispered, the tears rolling down her face "I just want my baby back Ads" "I know Ames" he replied, pulling her into a hug "and we will find her and get the person who took her"

Willow didn't know how long she had been crying for, minutes or hours she deducted. She was starting to get hungry but she had nothing to eat in the room with her. She heard birds outside the tiny window; _I'm either in the middle of the woods or by an ocean _she thought to herself, _it's more likely to be near the ocean as there's too much sunlight coming through to be in a wood or forest. I just hope Matt and the others find me soon. I just wanna see him again. I wanna hear him say that everything will be alright. I need him to hold me. _Willows tears started again, making her unaware that the door was opening, or the pain she was about to endure at the hands of her male captor.

"And when did you last see Miss Smithson?" a cop was asking Matt, who had played out the same scenario in his head all night "it was around 11:30 last night" he sighed "please find her. I need her to know how sorry I am" "Sorry for what Mr Hardy?" the policeman asked him, the hint of curiosity in his tone made Matt feel uneasy, it was as if the policeman thought he had done something to her. "Last night, Willow caught me and Molly Holly kissing" he said quietly "but it didn't mean anything" he added quickly, seeing the cops' shifty eyes "if anything, Molly kissed me" "and where can we find this Miss Holly?" the cop asked him "no one knows" Amy answered him, apparently fed up of all the questioning and accusing that was happening in the room "she apparently left her room less than 10 minutes after that incident." The cops questioned Jeff, as he was the last person to see Willow before she vanished, and left not long after that. Matt was looking out of the window, visibly shaken by what had just happened, he had a pained look on his face, but it was nothing compared to what his girlfriend was going through a few miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Nat-Nat360 &amp;Emoprincess21 for the reviews xxx<strong>

**who will win the main event TNA's No surrender on Sunday? Mr Anderson, Kurt Angle or the insane Sting? my moneys on Sting (love his insane joker personality)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few miles away, a barely conscious Willow was being dragged back to her cell by the woman who she thought was once her friend. Her body was black and blue, covered on blood from the beating she took at the hands of her captor. She had been defenceless, her hands tied by Molly. She had tried not to scream out when he made small cuts in her sides and on her stomach. Every time she begged him to stop, he dug deeper into her skin or hit her harder as Molly watched from a distance. She didn't know how long she endured the pain for, but after a while she began to go numb. Willow pictured the seven people who meant the most to her in her head, Jeff and Trish came first "I'm sorry" she whispered to the images, as if they were real. Then came Amy and Adam, followed by her dead adopted parents, Mike and Grace "I just wanted to make you proud of me" she mumbled and finally Matt appeared. She tried to reach out to him, even though she knew he wasn't real. She tried desperately to reach him. Although they had been apart less than 24 hours, she longed for his touch on her skin, to feel his breath on the back of her neck, his lips on top of hers. It was this image that got her through the torture, and what would help her survive the next few months. "Oh Willow, look what you've done" Holly teased, pure hatred in her voice "but you shouldn't have said no to Eric" as she slammed the door and locked it behind her, leaving Willow crying and praying silently, on the cold hard floor, hoping that someone would find her soon.

3 months had passed and still no luck in the search for Willow. The police had given up with trying to prove Matt's guilt and instead were focusing on trying to find the missing Diva. This had made everyone slightly happier, but they were still frustrated at the police for focussing on him. "It's what they should have been doing from the start" Adam said, the anger in his voice shocking everyone in the locker room "I know that I don't have the right to be as angry as any of you guys, but I wanna find her as much as you do" "It's ok Adam" Amy replied, taking his hand "you are one of Willows closest friends. You're allowed to get angry..." but she couldn't finish her sentence as she had to run to the bathroom as a wave of morning sickness swept over her as she was now nearly 5 months pregnant, although she didn't look it. Adam followed her, wanting to know exactly what was going on. She couldn't use Willows disappearance as an excuse any longer. He knocked on the door, pretending he had her toothbrush and some water for her and entered, "Ok Amy, tell me what's going on and don't use Willow as an excuse" he asked "I know that you've been throwing up nearly every morning for the last few months" "I'm pregnant Adam. It's yours" Amy said, sharply "are you sure?" Adam asked, slightly taken aback by Amy's confession. Amy nodded "it was the night before Summerslam. That night I stayed over at your place and we..." Adam nodded, he remembered the night very well. "Ames, I don't know what to say, but I'll support you however I can. I wanna be the best father I can to this baby. I love you" he said quietly to her, proudness showing in his tone as he hugged the pregnant redhead, as she replied "I love you too."

The man was cleaning up after another 'session' with Willow. He looked at the unconscious redhead who was still tied up to the metal piping above her head. He hadn't taken part in the torture of her today, he had let Molly have her turn with her, he was just cleaning up as Molly needed to go take a shower as she had a match on RAW later on that night. Molly entered the room to say goodbye to her ally, "are you sure that you will be ok on your own Molly?" the man asked, he knew that Amy, Trish and the other Divas would want to destroy her after the stunt she pulled at the wedding "I'll be fine Eric. Are you gonna have some fun of your own with her?" Molly asked. Eric nodded, "oh yeah, but I'll be watching you against Victoria later" as she walked out to her car, leaving Eric alone with the young redhead "oh Willow, I've waited so long for this" he said to himself "you really are beautiful, and I am gonna enjoy every second I get to have you all to myself."

Molly didn't have to wait long to be attacked after arriving at the arena for her match against Victoria. She ran into Ivory, Jazz and Jackie who yelled at her and viciously beaten for her part in causing Willow and Matt all their recent pain. They even accused her of having something to do with Willows disappearance. "I had nothing to do with that" Molly yelled back "I wouldn't want anything to do with that tramp. If she's disappeared, she probably ran away back to England. It's what I would do" as she walked off, leaving the three Divas with a look of shock on their faces. _I'm a damn good liar_ thought Molly _I just hope that I don't run into one of Willows family. _Luckily she didn't meet any of them until after her match with Victoria, which Victoria won easily. All Molly wanted to do was get back to Eric to see how he had been with the young redhead they held captive, but was ambushed in the ring by Amy, Trish and the other Divas who also were angry at her for hurting Willow. How she managed to get away from them, she didn't know. All she knew was that Willow would suffer the worst pain because of their actions. Molly had also picked up a very interesting piece of information, something she knew that Eric would find extremely interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been just under 6 months since Willow had been abducted by Eric Bischoff and Molly, although she didn't know it. It had felt like an eternity since she saw someone other than one of the two people who held her captive. She had learnt to go numb every time she heard one of them coming to the door as it only meant one thing. It was torture time. Willow was a shell of her former self. Her tanned skin now had a greyish tinge to it, her fiery red hair was now lanky and dull. Willow was looking very thin, she looked like a skeleton. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in 6 months, although Eric and Molly often gave her stale bread and water to keep her alive so they could torture her some more. It wasn't just all physical torture, some of it was mental. Molly kept going on about the night she kissed Matt, often adding extra details to her story, most of them were lies, but she said them just to hurt Willow. She was in the middle of being tortured by Eric when Molly came in. She looked like hell and Willow smiled. She knew it had been due to Trish kicking her ass, as Eric made a habit of watching all of Molly's matches on a small TV nearby. Eric rushed over to his accomplice to make sure that she was alright. As he fussed over her, she said something to him that Willow couldn't quite hear, she could however, see that it made Eric smile "Well Willow" he said, his smug smile still on his face, "it looks like Matt has a title shot within the next few weeks for the Hardcore Championship."

A few weeks later, on the 6 month anniversary of Willows disappearance, an extremely agitated Matt was in Stephs office. "A three person match Steph?" he asked, wanting to make sure that he had heard her right "yes that's right Matt. Its gonna be you against Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit for the belt" Steph replied "I know that you're missing Willow and want to find her, we all do" she added seeing the look on his face "but the police have dropped the case but daddy's men are still out looking for her." "I know Steph, but I dunno if I'm ready for this title shot" Matt said quietly "Matt, daddy and I have the upmost faith in you. He wouldn't give you a shot if he didn't believe in you" "thanks Steph. I'm gonna win that title, but I won't be doing it for me. I'll be doing it for Willow" he said as he got out of his seat and left the room. As he made his way back to the locker room, a sense of dread came over him _what if she's dead? _He thought to himself, _I will never be able to forgive myself. _As he pushed open the door of his locker room, he got the surprise of his life.

"OMG, she's beautiful Ames" Trish said, cooing over the tiny baby "I can't believe that you and Adam created her" "I know Trish, neither can I" Amy replied "I just wish Willow was here to see her little sister" "I know Ames, we all want her back" Jeff said "especially Matt. He won't say anything, but I know he misses her like crazy. Does he even know that you are here tonight?" Amy shook her head, "I haven't seen or spoken to him in months. It's like he's closing himself off to the world" no one had a chance to reply as Matt walked through the door a second later, a look of surprise on his face. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked "any word on Willow?" knowing perfectly well that there wasn't as the police had dropped the case. Their conclusion was that she had just run away after the wedding. "No there has been no word Matt" Adam replied, "we are heard about your match tonight and we all came down to support you. Including Nevaeh" he added, pointing to the tiny bundle in Amy's arms. "Guys, when did this happen?" Matt asked, "Well Amy gave birth last month but the actual event happened just after you and Willow got together" Adam replied "do you wanna hold her?" Matt was shocked by what he had just heard, but he nodded his head and reluctantly took baby Nevaeh from Amy. _She does look like Willow _he thought to himself. The 6 friends spent the remainder of the day catching up on recent events, blissfully unaware of the events which would be happening later on that night.

Willow had lost count of how long she had been held captive, had it been days, weeks or months? She had lost count of the number of times that Eric and Molly had tortured and forced himself onto her, preferring to blank out and focus on her family, unaware that she now had a half-sister. She had spent the days looking at the sunlight out of the tiny window, trying to feel it on her skin but with little success. Willow longed to feel the wind blow through her hair, she longed to smell the fresh air and she longed to feel the touch of the love of her life, Matt Hardy. Willow watched the sun set for what felt like the millionth time, she prayed that she would get to see him one last time.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Eric?" Molly asked the man, who was busy setting up the TV to that nights Raw "I mean, what if she tries to give them a clue as to where or who..." but Eric cut her off "she will do no such thing" he replied confidently "how can you be so sure?" she asked, confused by her partners sudden trust in the young redhead. "She won't do anything Molly, as we will be there with her. Just not on screen with her. It's time for her to say her goodbyes"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the review :-)<strong>

**Jeffs back in TNA! YAY**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Willow was woken from her daydream by the sound of a woman's footsteps coming towards her cell. She knew what was coming, another round of torture for her. _Why can't they leave me for the night? _She thought to herself _haven't I suffered enough today? _ She heard her cell door creak open and looked up to see Molly stood over her, passing her clean clothes. "Put them on. Eric has a little treat for you" Molly spat at her, "what do you mean Molly?" Willow asked, hoping that the blonde would give something away. Unfortunately for Willow, Molly didn't see it that way. Her fist collided with the weakened redheads face, leaving her with a shiny black eye and a bruise on her cheek "just put it on and don't ask questions stupid bitch" Molly said, pure hatred in her voice "if it was up to me, you would remain in this cell forever. But Eric wants you out tonight." Willow put on the dress that Molly had given her. It was a pale peach colour, with black spaghetti straps and detail across the chest area. As soon as she had put on the dress, Molly grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the main room, where Eric Bischoff was waiting for her. "Ah Willow, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress. Shame about the bruising on your face" Eric said, the twisted smile on his face "what do you want Eric?" Willow asked weakly, causing him to laugh "Willow, Willow, Willow" he said, walking over to her, making her nervous "tonight on Raw, there is a three person match for the Hardcore Championship and I am going to let you watch it as I want you to see your little boyfriend lose what will probably be his only singles title chance. Ever" he added, in the most evil tone. This made Willow angry, but she was too weak to attack Eric. He carried her to a tiny, chair and pushed her onto it, holding her down as Molly tied her hands behind her "can't have you trying anything can we?" she spat at her, her voice full of hatred.

Matt Hardy's locker room had people coming and going all day. Mainly they came to see Amy and baby Nevaeh and spent most of the time cooing over her, but they all tread carefully, not to bring up Willow's disappearance or the events surrounding them. Even Trish and Jeff hadn't shown Matt or Amy their wedding photos as they didn't want to cause them any more pain than what they were already going through. Mid afternoon, Matt's opponents for that nights match, Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit came to visit him, concerned that his mind was still completely on Willow. "Guys, I wanna find her more than anything" Matt said, hoping that he wasn't sounding too desperate, "but my mind is 100% on winning that title tonight" "glad to hear it" Chris said, as Eddie added "I know you'll find her Matt. You two belong together." "Thanks guys. That means a lot to me. That's why when I win the title tonight, I won't be doing it for me, it's gonna be for her" Matt replied. A few hours later, after Chris and Eddie had spent some time with Amy, Adam and Nevaeh they left and a sudden realisation hit Matt. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. "Guys, I can't believe that we didn't think of this before" he blurted out "what are you going on about Matt" Jeff asked "ERIC BISCHOFF! He's got her somewhere. I knew he was being way too quiet after Summerslam." Matt shouted "He stalked her for months and for him to just give up? It makes sense guys." Amy, Adam, Jeff and Trish just looked at him as if he was crazy. "Matt, that makes some sense, but no one has seen or heard from him since Willow beat him at Summerslam" Jeff replied, baby Nevaeh asleep in his arms "so how did he know where she was?" Matt didn't have the chance to reply as Amy beat him to it "Molly" she said quietly "Molly must have been passing info to Eric these last few months. I'm gonna kill her." she was close to tears as Adam put his arm around her. "There's only one problem guys" Trish said, "I don't wanna spoil this sudden burst of genius, but we have no proof." Seeing the look on her friends faces, she quickly added "I do agree with you about Eric and Molly being on the same team. But what can we do about it?" no one answered, not knowing what to say. The five friends sat in silence for the next thirty minutes, the silence being broken by a gentle knock on the door which meant it was show time for Matt.

As Matt made his way to the gorilla area with Chris and Eddie, a sudden rage filled him. _My own friends think I've gone crazy, _he thought to himself_, I know that they don't believe me, but I'm gonna prove to them that I'm right. _ _I will find you Willow and when I do, I will kill Eric Bischoff with my bare hands if he has hurt you._ Little did he know that he would be seeing the girl that he loved and feeling his heart break all over again, in less than thirty minutes.

A few miles away, her hands still tied behind her back Willow watched the TV screen intensely. She watched as Victoria defeated Ivory, as Chris Jericho battled Triple H to an agonising defeat, leaving on a stretcher. They cut to a promo for the next PPV, which would be Wrestlemania. It would also mark the second anniversary of Willow and Amy meeting for the first time in 21 years. Willow felt a sudden wave of sadness over her. She missed the wrestling world and she longed to return to it. She closed her eyes until the promo had finished. She only opened her eyes when she heard the current Hardcore Champions entrance music, this was Eddie Guerrero, someone who she liked, but hadn't really spent a lot of time with. The same could be said about the second man making his way to the ring, Chris Benoit. Finally she saw him, the one she had spent her time in captivity longing for. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach did a back flip when she saw him. It was Matt. Evidently Eric and Molly must have noticed the joy on her face as she grabbed her hair and he warned "this is the last time you'll see him. Prepare to say your goodbyes."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the three men made their way down to the ring, their minds were firmly on one thing, winning the title. Eddie Guerrero made his way to the ring first as he is the current Hardcore champion. The crowds gave him a good reception, as they did with Chris Benoit but it was Matt who received the biggest cheers from the fans. Whether it was due to the fact that it had been 6 months to the day that Willow had gone missing, or whether it was just because he was one of the most popular guys in the match, Matt felt more relaxed than he had done in months. He hadn't forgotten about Willow, she was very much still in his head, but there was a tiny voice telling him to focus on the match tonight and that everything would fall into place after it.

Matt, Eddie and Chris looked at each other in the ring and they all knew that it was going to be a long, hard match, mainly as they all had different wrestling styles. "You ok Matt?" Chris asked quietly, although to the fans, it looked as though he was trash talking him "Yeah, I'm fine Chris" he replied, not telling them the whole truth about Willow and how this was the six month anniversary of her disappearance. He had enough people thinking that he was crazy and didn't need anybody else worrying about him.

The sound of the bell ringing echoed around the arena, signalling the start of the match. Chris made the first move, attacking reigning champion, Eddie. It took Matt a few seconds to realise that the match had started. Pushing Willow out of his head, he joined in on the attack on Eddie. A few moments later, Matt and Chris found themselves on the receiving end of Eddie's fists; it was his attempt to fight off the two challengers who desperately wanted that belt. Eddie's comeback lasted two minutes before Chris pushed Matt out of the ring causing him to hit his head, and fought Eddie one on one. The battle between Chris and Eddie was vicious and brutal. The battle between these two lasted almost six minutes, which included Eddie hitting the Frogsplash on Chris, which he kicked out of after two counts and Chris hitting Eddie with a Diving Headbutt, which he easily kicked out of.

Matt was starting to come around, and slowly made his way back into the ring. He could feel blood trickling down the back of his neck as he climbed onto the apron and made his way to the top rope, before launching himself onto Eddie and Chris, knocking Eddie out, leaving Chris and Matt to fight it out for the belt. They tossed Eddie over the top rope, before facing each other. "One down, one more to go" Chris muttered under his breath, unaware that Matt had heard every word. _That belt is mine_ he thought to himself, _if not for me, then for Willow. _The two men faced off in the ring, exchanging punches until Chris started dominating Matt, continually attacking the cut on the top of his head, backing him into a corner as the blows to the head kept on coming. Matt was starting to feel dizzy, he knew that he had to fight back somehow. Summoning up all his strength, he managed to block the next punch, and started fighting back against Chris much to his surprise.

The match had been going on for nearly fifteen minutes; Eddie was still out cold and had the trainers attending to him. Chris and Matt had been sharing the domination of the other, and were both getting tired. They were each waiting for the other to show some sign of giving up, but it never came. The trainers had taken Eddie away on a stretcher, guaranteeing a new champion would be crowned that night. Eventually, Chris tried to pin Matt after hitting him with the Sharpshooter, but Matt managed to kick out. This obviously frustrated Chris as he started yelling at the referee, giving Matt the chance to catch his breath and get to his feet before giving the Twist of Fate to Chris. But just like Matt with the Sharpshooter, Chris managed to kick out after a two count.

Both men were now becoming increasingly frustrated at the near falls they had each encountered. The fans were certainly getting a show that night. Matt and Chris had been fighting for almost twenty minutes. Then out of nowhere, Matt had a spurt of energy and strength, he didn't know what it was, but he was grateful for it, as he managed to get Chris into the Crippler Crossface, causing him to tap out. The crowds applauded as he held up the Hardcore Championship above his head, _this is for you Willow _he thought to himself. Suddenly, the titantron flickered on. The crowds confused as to what was happening, all of a sudden they erupted at the image which had just appeared on it. Most of the crowd had to do a double take, just to make sure that they weren't seeing things. Matt didn't know what was happening and was still celebrating his win. It was then he heard a female voice that he recognised immediately, "Matt?" it said, weakly. _It can't be can it? _He thought to himself. He slowly turned to face the titantron, and he felt his heart break for only the second time in his life.

Backstage Jeff, Trish, Amy and Adam watched backstage, baby Nevaeh fast asleep in Adams arms, as the three men faced off in the ring. They knew that Matt wasn't one hundred percent focussed on the match. They knew that his mind was very much focussed on finding Willow and making things right with her, just as it had been since the incident at the wedding. They watched as the three men ducked and weaved out of the way of each other's punches and moves. Until Matt got the Crossface on Chris and was crowned the new Hardcore Champion. They barely had time to celebrate, when they saw what, more like who was on the titantron.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews :-) xxx<strong>

**1. Bully Ray, shut the hell up. The amount of C*** that comes out of your mouth is ridiculous. 2. Austin Aries, you bore the hell outta me. 3. So happy for Bobby Roode :-D**

**(yes i was watching TNA No Surrender while writing this chapter)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matt stared at the girl on the titantron. He hadn't seen her in six whole months, but he felt his heart break when he saw her. It was Willow, but she didn't look like the Willow he knew and had fallen in love with. She was skeletal thin, her eyes were black from where Molly has punched her earlier, her normally tanned skin now had a grey tinge to it and her lip was cut and enlarged. "Hey Matt" she said weakly "Willow?" Matt asked "is it really you?" as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing "yes it's me Matt. Congrats on winning the belt, I know it means a lot to you" she replied, "Willow I'm..." Matt started to say, but she cut him off, "Matt, I don't know how much time I have so please let me say what I have been longing to say for the last few months" she said, holding back the tears that were now forming in her eyes "Matt, I'm sorry for what happened at the wedding, I should have talked to you that night and maybe I wouldn't be in this mess right now" the tears starting to flow down her face. "Willow, you have nothing to be sorry about" Matt replied "it's me who should be apologising to you. I'm so sorry Willow. I never meant for this to happen. I love you" his voice cracking with emotion, before asking "where are you and who has you?" "Matt, I love you too and I forgive you. I know that you never meant for it to happen. I couldn't tell you where I am even if I wanted to as I don't know myself, and as for who has me, they will kill me if I said anything as they are stood right next to me. But this is probably going to be the last time we see each other" Willow said, looking at the floor of where she was currently being held "Willow, don't say that. I WILL find you and when I do, I promise that whoever has you will regret the day they ever took you" Matt said angrily. "Matt..." Willow started to say, before letting out an ear shattering scream and becoming unconscious, an image which would haunt Matt for the next few weeks. "Oh, Matt. You had to go and ask her the two questions she couldn't answer" a familiar male voice said, "unfortunately that means she will have to suffer tonight" as he stepped into focus, before the link was cut. Matt knew who it was who had his girl, even though he was wearing a mask and long black coat. He knew he had been right when he told the four people backstage who had her. He knew it was Eric Bischoff.

Willow couldn't contain her joy at seeing Matt win the belt. She knew that she had a small amount of time to tell him that she loved him and forgave him. The one thing she couldn't do was tell him goodbye. Molly watched her intensely as the man put on his disguise and waited for him to give him the signal. Once he had given her the signal, she picked up the cattle prod next to her and dug it into Willows neck, causing her to scream as the waves of electricity ran all over her weak body. After Eric revealed himself said his piece to a shocked and heartbroken Matt, he got Molly to cut the connection, he launched his worst bout of torment and suffering onto Willow. The attack lasted 3 hours, with Eric cutting into her skin deeper than he had done and forced himself onto her numerous times. After he finished, Molly dragged her back to the cell she was being kept in, her body battered, bruised and covered in fresh blood. As Molly slammed and locked the door behind her, Willow crawled onto the dirty mattress and curled into a ball, the tears flowing after the events of the night, _Matt please find me_ she prayed to herself.

The four people watching back in Matt's locker room could not believe what they had just seen. It was Willow. The one they had all been missing since Jeff and Trish's wedding. Amy and Trish were crying silently, Amy feeling angry at herself for letting her elder daughter be taken right from under her again. They watched as Matt and Willow talked, as she suddenly screamed and was made unconscious. They knew that they owed Matt a huge apology when they heard the male speaking. "I'm gonna kill him" Jeff muttered under his breath "he's messed with Willow one time to many. No one messes with my family and gets away with it" pulling Trish in for a hug as Adam did the same with Amy, who was trying not to squash Nevaeh, "I want her back Adam" she cried "I want my daughter back" "we'll find her Ames. We'll get her back" Adam replied quietly "Nevaeh needs her big sister." A gentle tap on the door broke up the couples, "hey it's Steph. Can I come in?" she asked before entering the room, followed by Matt a few seconds later who was looking extremely angry. "We are sorry Matt. You were right about him" Jeff said, before Steph added "daddy's men are gonna look into that video. See if there are any clues as to Willows whereabouts. We are also gonna contact the police, see if they will reopen the case with this new video" "thanks Steph" Amy replied "for all you and Vince have done" "it's no problem guys. Daddy considers you all family" she replied before leaving the five friends alone, wondering about the video they had all just seen.

Matt was studying the video from over a month ago for what felt like the millionth time. Everyone was becoming increasingly more worried about him as the days and weeks went by. Jeff, Trish Amy and Nevaeh were in the kitchen, Jeff and Trish preparing dinner for the four of them, Amy feeding Nevaeh. Adam joined Matt in the living room, passing him a beer, "Matt, you've watched that video like a thousand times, what are you expecting to find?" he asked "I don't know Adam. I just want one clue to her whereabouts" he replied feeling frustrated. He took a sip of his beer as Adam took a look at the video which was playing on the laptop in front of him. "Looks like some sort of warehouse or factory to me" he said after about 30 seconds of viewing it, "what's that on the back wall?" Adam asked, suddenly pausing the video, and pointing out what looked like an old poster on the wall behind Willow. "I dunno Adam, but this might be the clue that we are looking for" Matt replied and went off to ring Steph to ask her if Vince's men had blown up images of the video to look at the poster in the background.

A few weeks later, Matt, Trish and Adam were down in Florida for a taping of Smackdown, leaving Jeff and Amy back home in North Carolina, looking at the images that they had just received in the mail. Suddenly Jeff jumped out of his chair and rang 911, leaving Amy shocked. "Hello, this is Jeff Hardy could you put me through to whoever is working the Willow Smithson case? I think I know where she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews :-) xxx<strong>

**Can anyone who reads this, please pray for Matt Hardy as he's just been arrested for a 2nd DWI. **

**Matt, please get help. Your fans love you and want you to get better xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That's right. I think she's being held captive by Eric Bischoff and Molly Holly in a warehouse down on Pier 4 in Wilmington. Thanks" Jeff said to the person on the other end of the phone, before turning back to Amy, who had gone to check on Nevaeh. "Jeff what do you mean you know where she is?" Amy asked, cradling Nevaeh in her arms "do you really think that she's in that warehouse? And how do you even know about it?" "When Matt and I were teenagers, we used to go and wrestle in secret underground shows, normally as the two wrestlers who would lose to make the other guys look good" Jeff replied "a few of the North Carolina shows were held down in an abandoned warehouse on the docks in Wilmington. And that's where I'm going now" "I'm coming with you Jeff" Amy said quietly "Ames, is that the best thing? What about Nevaeh?" Jeff replied "she's my daughter Jeff. I need to be there" Amy yelled, waking Nevaeh in the process. "Ames, you need to stay here with Nevaeh and try to stay calm. Don't call Matt or the others yet. I will let you know once we've got her, ok?" Jeff said calmly, Amy nodding in agreement. A few moments later, she heard the front door close and Jeff speeding off to the warehouse, leaving Amy alone with Nevaeh "hopefully we'll get your big sister back today" she said quietly, holding her baby in her arms.

Down in Florida, Matt, Trish and Adam were waiting backstage, waiting to film their promo for their Smackdown matches later on where Trish would be challenging Mickie James for the Women's Championship, Matt was to defend his Hardcore Championship against Chris Benoit and Adam was in tag team action with Christian against Eddie Guerrero and Perry Saturn. Not that any of them were focussed on what they were meant to be doing. They had not thought or talked about anything else other than Willows brief appearance on the titantron over a month ago. Now they knew who had her, they just wanted to find her and bring her home. Christian entered the locker room that they were sharing so that Adam and he could prepare for their match later on as they were up first. Trish came back from filming her promo in tears. The interviewer had asked her a load of questions about Willow, which not only upset her, it also angered Matt who was busy consoling his sister-in-law, that he completely forgot about his promo.

Back up in Cameron, Amy was becoming impatient. It had been nearly six hours since Jeff had left for Wilmington, and she had still not heard anything from him. She looked over at the sleeping baby and picked up her cell, dialled the number of the one person whose voice she wanted to hear most in the world, even though she knew that the person wouldn't answer "hey this is Willow. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep *beep*" Amy sighed and closed her cell. She had barely put it down when it rang, she looked at the caller ID hoping that it was Jeff with news, but instead it showed Adam. "Hey Ads, what's up?" she asked, hoping that the frustration she was feeling wasn't showing in her voice. "Just wanted to check on my two favourite ladies, I miss you two" he said down the phone, "we are ok. Just waiting on Jeff to come back from the shops" Amy replied, lying about the true whereabouts of Jeff. "Well I'm glad you're up in Cameron Ames, Melina has been asking some tough questions about Willow for some of the promos tonight. Trish came back to the locker room in floods of tears. Matt's been consoling her. He's not happy about it" Adam said, hoping that Amy wouldn't be too upset with what he told her. "I'd be in the same position as Matt. I wouldn't be happy either. What's Vince or Steph said?" Amy asked curiously, "Rumour has it that they aren't happy with Melina asking all these personal questions" he replied "anyways, I have to go, Christian and I have a match in 30 minutes against Eddie and Perry, who say hi by the way and wanna know when you're coming back out on the road. I love you Amy, stay strong and we will be back tomorrow" "I love you too Adam, please hurry back. Nevaeh and I miss you" before hanging up. She put her cell on the coffee table and turned on the TV and tuned into Smackdown, just in time to see Trish's promo for her match against Mickie, _God, I can see why everyone is angry with Mel for now _she thought to herself _some of these questions are really personal _as she settled on the sofa, watching and waiting for any news from Jeff.

Jeff made his way to Wilmington in record time, even though it felt like forever to him. The police, along with an ambulance, were already at the warehouse when he arrived, apparently confused as to what he was doing there. "Mr Hardy, what are you doing here?" a brunette policewoman asked him "you could seriously jeopardise this rescue" "I'm here for Willow. She's like my little sister" he replied "I won't go into the warehouse, I'll just wait out here and let you guys do your jobs. I aint willing to risk Willows life" the policewoman nodded and headed back towards her squad. _Please let Willow be here_ Jeff thought to himself. He took a deep breath and looked up to the cloudless sky. A few moments later he was joined by the same brunette cop who was going to stay with him as support while the others went into the warehouse and searched for Willow. Thirty minutes later, they heard a noise coming from inside the warehouse "let go of me. I haven't done anything wrong" a female voice screamed as two officers opened the door pushed a blonde haired woman out into the sunlight. "Miss Holly, I would advise you to shut up as you are currently under arrest for kidnap and false imprisonment" one of the cops said sternly. Molly still protesting her innocence saw Jeff standing there and immediately stopped struggling. No sooner than the police had got Molly in the car and driven off, than more officers came running out, screaming for a paramedic. The paramedics rushed into the warehouse and followed the cops. Jeff put his head in his hands and prayed that Willow was there and that she was ok. Ten minutes later, the police and paramedics came out, pushing a gurney. Jeff rushed over to the gurney and smiled, before taking out his cell and ringing Matt, unaware that he was currently defending his belt. _Come on bro, pick up_ Jeff thought to himself before giving up and sending him and Amy a message.

Matt returned to the locker room after his match, still the Hardcore champion. "Well done Matt" Trish said, a smile on her face as she was now the new women's champion "you might wanna check your cell though. It's been going crazy these last five minutes" he nodded as he made his over to his bag as Adam joined them. He nearly dropped his cell when he read the message that Jeff had sent him. "What is it Matt?" Trish and Adam asked in unison, Matt took a deep breath and showed them the message:

**We've found Willow. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Nat-Nat 360 for the reviews :-) XXX<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jeff was sat in the back of the ambulance with the skeletal redhead. He looked at her tiny frame, now with tubes attached and breathing mask on. He took her hand and held it tightly, still amazed that they had managed to find her after so long. He felt his cell vibrating in his pocket, it was Matt. "Hey Matt" Jeff started to say but was cut off by Matt asking what felt like a million questions at once. "Jeff have you really got her? Is she ok? Where is she?" he asked, before pausing to take a breath, giving Jeff the chance to reply "yes we have her Matt, she's fine, we are on our way to Sanford Hospital just to get her checked out" he replied "thanks Jeff. We are on our way to see Steph now. See if she'll clear us to leave and once she does, we'll meet you at the hospital" Matt said, barely being able to contain his joy "I'll stay with her Matt. Amy is on her way to the hospital and is gonna meet us there. See you soon bro" Jeff said, closing his cell and returning his focus onto Willow.

Amy arrived at the hospital 5 minutes before Jeff and Willow. She placed Nevaeh on one of the seats in the waiting area feeling extremely anxious to see and hold her eldest daughter. However when she saw her daughter being wheeled into the hospital, she burst into tears and almost fell to the ground, however Jeff caught her before she landed on the floor. "She'll be ok Ames. The Drs are gonna look after her" he said, his voice comforting her as she picked up Nevaeh and followed the Drs and police to the room where they were giving Willow a thorough examination. After ten minutes, one of the Drs came out of the room and introduced himself as Dr Hummel. "Willow will be fine. She's extremely dehydrated and has lost a lot of weight over a long period of time. She will have scars on her stomach for life, but she will make a full recovery" he said "can we see her?" Amy asked "she's sleeping for now, but go on in" he replied, holding the door open for them, as the remaining Drs and nurses left the room. Amy took the seat on the left side of Willow, holding onto Nevaeh while Jeff took the right and took her hand. They sat in silence for thirty minutes, tears of joy flowing silently over Amy's face. "I need a drink. Do you want anything Jeff?" Amy asked quietly, "I'm fine honey. I promised Matt that I would stay with her until he gets here" he replied, Amy nodding as she picked up Nevaeh in her carry cot and went to find a soda. As soon as Amy left, Jeff took Willow's hand and started talking to her "hey Wills, it's Jeff. We've been so worried about you. Matt's been going stir crazy without you, blaming himself for you going missing..." he didn't get to say any more as the redhead slowly flickered open her eyes and saw a dark haired man sat by her bed and said "Matt?"

Trish and Adam stared at Matt's cell for a few minutes, trying to take the message in. Willow had been found and was coming home. "I need to call Jeff" Matt said, "I wanna know everything. I need to how she is. I need to see her" before dialling Jeff's number "Jeff, have you really got her? Is she ok? Where is she?" he asked without taking a breath. He recovered as Jeff told him that they did really have her and were on their way to the hospital to get her checked over. "Thanks Jeff, we are gonna go see Steph now. See if she'll clear us to leave and once she does, we'll meet you at the hospital. Jeff, promise me that you'll stay with her until I get there?" Matt said. Jeff promised that he would stay with her and hung up. "Guys, let's go find Steph" Trish said, excited at having her best friend back "I'm sure she'll want to know that we have Willow back" Matt and Adam nodded in agreement "plus she can release us for the night" Adam added "I just wanna get back for Amy and Nevaeh." They didn't have to look far for Steph, they ran into her as soon as they had left their locker room "hey guys, what's up?" she asked, seeing the huge grins on their faces, something she hadn't seen in seven months. "Willow. They've found her" Trish blurted out, before quietly adding "sorry Matt" "WOW. Oh guys I'm so happy for you" Steph replied, "you get yourselves home, take the jet. I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind." "Thanks Steph" Matt replied giving her a slight hug. _I'm coming Willow_ he thought to himself as the three friends left the building.

"No, it's Jeff darlin'. Matt's on his way" he replied, shocked that Willow was now awake "where am I? What happened?" she asked, suddenly aware that she was not trapped in the tiny cell any longer. "You're in hospital honey. We found you" Jeff replied, as Amy and two police officers came into the room. "Mom?" Willow stated "Willow. I'm here" she replied, shocked that in the ten minutes she had been gone, her eldest daughter had awoken from her deep sleep. "Who's that?" Willow asked, noticing the carry cot that Amy was carrying "this is Nevaeh. She's your sister" she replied, smiling, yet close to tears. "Excuse us, but we need to talk to Miss Smithson alone if you don't mind" one of the cops asked, startling everybody. Amy and Jeff nodded and began to leave the room when they heard Willow's tiny voice behind them ask "can Jeff stay?" The two cops looked at each other and nodded as Jeff returned to his seat and Amy was ushered outside. "We just need to ask you some questions Miss Smithson about your abduction" one of the cops said as Jeff took her hand. Amy watched through the window as the cops asked Willow a tirade of questions and used a sexual assault kit on her. The tears were flowing down her face when she felt something creeping around her waist. She looked down and saw a pair of arms slowly wrapping around her. She turned around and saw the one person she wanted more than Willow. "Hey baby, how's she doing?" Adam asked "she's gonna be fine, according to Dr Hummel" Amy replied, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever to her. "I wanna see her" Matt said, his voice shaking "she's in with the cops at the minute Matt. Don't worry, Jeff's in there with her" Amy replied, seeing the worried look on Matt's face. A few moments later, the two cops came out of the room, followed by Jeff who acknowledged all of them, before being embraced by Trish, as one of the Drs from earlier went in to check on Willow. "We are all done here" one of the cops said "we are gonna leave two men outside Miss Smithson's room as we have so far been unable to locate Mr Bischoff" "What do you mean 'unable to locate him'?" Matt asked, a rage starting to come over him. "He wasn't at the warehouse where Miss Smithson was being held. Hopefully his accomplice will be able to tell us where he is" the cop replied. Seeing the puzzled look on his face Jeff said "Molly. They've already arrested her. She's facing time." The Dr left the room, he told them that if they wanted to go in the room and see Willow, they could, but only one at a time as she was sleeping. They all agreed that Matt should go in first as he and Willow had a lot to talk about when she woke up.

Matt made his way to Willow's room, he felt nervous. It was the first time in over seven months since he had seen her. He had blamed himself for her going missing, for the whole wedding incident and now he had to make up for it. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw as he walked through the door and saw her for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>A huge thank u to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews :-) xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Matt's face turned to shock when he saw the young redhead sleeping in the hospital bed. He looked at her tiny frame, her bruised face _oh Willow. What have they done to you?_ he thought to himself as he took the seat next to her bed and took her hands and watched her sleeping for a five minutes, before falling asleep himself. A few hours later, Willow woke and looked at the man sleeping in the chair next to her and smiled. She had waited seven months for this day and she wasn't going to waste it. She watched Matt sleeping for about an hour before he woke up. The two reunited lovers looked at each other and smiled. "Hey baby girl. I missed you" Matt said quietly "I missed you too Matt. I honestly thought I was never gonna get to see you again" Willow replied, tears flowing over her face, as Matt moved closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Willow, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I know I've got some explaining to do but..." Matt started to say, but Willow cut him off "no it's not Matt. I should have talked to you at the wedding, but I was just so mad at you and Molly, but I know now that it wasn't your fault." "Yes it was Willow. I followed Molly when I should have stayed and watched you sing. I love you so much and seeing you hurt like that, broke my heart" he replied "I love you too Matt, and I forgave you long ago for that. I know that Molly kissed you and not the other way round. I guess Eric taking me made me realise just how much I want to be with you" she replied, burying her head into Matt's chest as he held her close. "I won't let ever let you go again" he whispered, while his head was saying _I won't let Eric get away with this, _as Willow fell asleep in his arms. Willow was discharged from hospital the next day, and as she made her way back to the house she shared with Matt, she knew deep down that they would have to talk about what happened. It was something that she just wanted to forget about as every time someone mentioned it, it hurt her worse than Eric ever could.

It took Willow a few days to settle back in her old house. It felt strange to her to have all this space after living in her tiny cell. She felt like she was the same girl however Matt and the others noticed that she was starting to behave oddly. She had become increasingly quiet and distant from everyone else. Willow wouldn't even get changed in front of Matt anymore, ashamed of the marks on her stomach and back. She couldn't handle the thought of anyone touching her. But the night time was the worst. Every night she relived the nightmare of the last seven months. She woke up screaming, drenched in sweat from the nightmares she was having every night. She even moved into the spare bedroom, but always found herself crawling back into Matt's bed as it's where she felt safest. The seventh night that she was the back was the worst. She had crawled into Matt's bed and fallen asleep, and then the nightmare began all over again. Willow was back in her tiny cell, Eric and Molly abusing her, cutting her open, forcing himself onto her, this was about the time she woke up screaming but that night she saw so much more than usual. Eric had finished using her like a toy, when Molly brought in Matt, who was beaten and bloody. He stared at Willow and her at him, knowing what would be happening "please don't Eric" she said weakly, as Eric made his way over to where Matt was being held up by Molly. "I love you Willow" Matt said as Eric dug the scalpel into his neck.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Matt asked, bolting upright as she let out an ear shattering scream. Matt put his arms around the young redhead, who was shaking uncontrollably. Willow shook her head, as the tears started to fill up her eyes. To Matt's surprise, she didn't pull away when he held her. In fact she collapsed into his arms and sobbed into his chest. He hadn't seen her like this and it scared him "baby, talk to me please" Matt said. Willow nodded her head and pulled up the pyjama top she was wearing, revealing the marks on her stomach and back from where Eric and Molly had tortured her. She took a deep breath as the tears continued silently "this is what Eric and Molly did to me every single day. Every day for seven months Matt" she said, anger showing in her voice "and then he..." but she couldn't finish. "Did he rape you?" Matt asked, half not wanting to know the answer. Willow didn't say anything, but nodded her head and started sobbing again "is that why you don't want anyone touching you?" Willow nodded again, sobbing into Matt's chest. "Please don't tell the others" she asked, "I just don't know how I'm gonna tell mom without bringing up memories of what happened to her." "I won't say anything baby" Matt replied, wiping her tears from her face, "and when you do tell everyone, then I'll be there with you" "thank you Matt" Willow whispered, and as he unwrapped his arms from around her, she did something that surprised them both. She pulled them back round her and said "Matt, hold me tonight."

It was almost mid-day when Willow awoke the next morning. She looked around for Matt, but the bed was empty and then she smelled the scent of her favourite breakfast food. She quickly dressed in sweat pants and an old tee and headed downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Matt making her favourite, Lemon sugar pancakes with strawberries. Willow smiled as she made her way to the table, where Jeff, Trish, Adam and Amy were sat. Nevaeh was in her high chair asleep. "Guys, can I talk to you?" Willow asked, she knew that she had to tell them sooner rather than later about what Eric and Molly had done to her. "Of course you can sweetie. What's up?" Trish replied "I wanna show you something" Willow said, as she removed her tee, revealing the cuts and scars on her body to the four people at the table, who all gasped in shock. "This is what Eric and Molly did to me" she said, as Matt came over and took her hand "he also raped me, numerous times. I became numb to his attacks after a while. The only thing that kept me alive was seeing all of you in my head." Before anyone could say anything, a knock on the door interrupted them. Matt answered it and they heard a female voice ask "Is Miss Smithson here?" he nodded as he let two cops in. One male and one female. Jeff recognised the female as the one who had waited with him during Willows rescue, and smiled at her as Willow made her way out of the kitchen. "I hope they catch him soon. Before I do at least, because when I get a hold of him" Jeff snarled as the others followed Willow out of the kitchen and into the living area.

"The DNA sample that we took from you at the hospital matched another rape 23 years ago. Only this rape occurred in Florida on a twelve year old girl." the policewoman was saying "we caught the man and he was supposed to be in jail serving a life sentence. Only somehow he got released early and he vanished." "Did the DNA match Eric Bischoff?" Willow asked, knowing whose rape they were talking about. They were talking about Amy's rape. "Sorry Miss Smithson, but Eric Bischoff doesn't exist. It matched a man named Jacob Williams" the male cop replied, passing her a picture of Jacob Williams. Willow looked at the picture of the blonde man and felt a stabbing pain in her stomach when she realised that Jacob Williams and Eric Bischoff were the same man. "Eric is Jacob" Willow said "are you sure?" the policewoman replied "yes I am. He may have had some work done but there's no mistaking those eyes. I've looked into those eyes everyday for seven months. So I'm sure" Willow said quietly, before adding "he's my father isn't he?" the two cops looked at each other, but nodded, as the female replied "yes he is."

_Jacob Williams _Amy thought _I haven't heard that name in years, _suddenly feeling sick, she realised why. He was the one who raped her all those years ago. Why hadn't she seen the similarities between him and Eric? _No they can't be the same person _she thought. But her worst fears were confirmed when she saw the photograph. _He may have had some work done on his face since leaving prison _Amy thought to herself _but there's no mistaking those eyes. Those are Eric's eyes. _She couldn't look at the photo any longer and feeling as if she was going to be sick, she ran out of the room, followed by Adam. "Ames, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" he asked "he's the one who..." Amy replied, her eyes filled with tears. Adam knew what she was talking about, as he put his arms around her, he whispered "We'll get him Amy. And this time, he's going away forever"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took Willow a few minutes to take in what she had just heard. _Eric is my dad? _She thought to herself, as a wave of nausea came over her. _I feel sick. I need air, _blocking out what the two cops were saying to her. "Sorry but I can't do this" she said, unable to take anymore and ran out of the room and into her favourite spot in Matt's garden, under the old pine tree next to the ragged punch bag, which she hit before crumbling to the ground the tears flowing over her face. _I feel so dirty_ Willow thought as the tears continued_ I don't want anything to do with him. He can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned. _She sat alone under the old tree for ten minutes until it started to rain_. _The rain felt good on her skin and was enjoying the feel of it, when she felt something around her tiny waist. Willow looked up and saw Matt picking her up and carrying her back into the house. Feeling too weak to fight him, Willow let him but as soon as they reached the house, she ran up to the bedroom and locked herself in it, not in the mood to socialise with anyone, leaving the others to become increasingly worried about her.

Amy had been in the kitchen for what felt like forever to her. Adam had left her alone for a few moments to go and check on Nevaeh, who had fallen asleep in Trish's arms. She watched as the two cops left the house and as Adam made his way back into the kitchen, she knew something was wrong. "Adam, what's wrong?" she asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be "Willow. She knows that Eric/Jacob whatever his name is, she knows that he is her father" Adam replied "and she's not taken it very well. She's not spoken to anyone since finding this out." Amy pushed past him and her heart sank as she saw Matt carrying a lifeless Willow in from the rain. _I need to talk to her. I need to tell her that everything will be alright _she thought to herself as she watched her eldest daughter run upstairs. Amy started to follow her, but was stopped by Jeff who said "leave her be Ames. She's just had the shock of her life. Give her time to absorb everything" Amy nodded, but really wanted to go and see her daughter.

An hour later, the five friends still hadn't heard or seen Willow and were becoming increasingly worried about her, so Jeff and Matt headed up to see her. What they saw upset them. Willow was sat in the corner of the room by the window, her knees by her chest and she was crying quietly. She looked up to see who had entered the room before looking out of the window again. Matt ran over to his girlfriend and put his arms around her, where she dissolved into a fit of tears. "Everything is wrong" she said quietly "everything in my life is so fucked up right now. I've just been betrayed by Molly, someone I thought was a friend; I keep having nightmares about the last seven months, Eric is my dad and they still haven't found him, you guys hate me and I hate myself for feeling like this but I can't help it" she added as Matt pulled her in tighter "hey baby girl, hush. The cops will find Eric and he is going away for a long time. So is Molly" Matt whispered to her "But as for us hating you? We could never hate you, we love you too much. I love you too much to ever let anything bad happen to you again." This made Willow feel a little better "have I been acting crazy?" she asked, Matt shook his head but Jeff said quietly "you haven't been yourself, but we all understand why darlin'" as Willow broke free of Matt and walked over to him for another hug, "Thanks guys. I don't know what I would have done without you, or mom, or Trish or Adam" she said, a small smile on her face "and I owe everyone an apology for being such a crazy bitch. Give me five minutes to clean up and I'll be downstairs" as she kissed Matt as he left the room with Jeff. Five minutes later, Willow was downstairs with the others, apologising for the way she had been acting over the last week. "Wills, you don't need to apologise to us" Amy said, as Trish "We are family honey" "thanks for understanding guys" Willow replied as she gave Amy and Trish a hug, giving Amy the longest hug, knowing that the memories of what she went through all those years ago had returned that afternoon. "I wanna go see Molly tomorrow" Willow blurted out, shocking the five people in the room "what's brought this on baby?" Matt asked, Willow nodded, before replying "something that I need to do" before settling on the sofa to watch a movie, lying in Matt's arms.

Willow awoke a few hours later, in Matt's bed, with him lying next to her. _I must have fallen asleep during the movie and he must have carried me upstairs_ she thought to herself. Unable to sleep, she quietly left the room and headed downstairs, where she put on an old home movie. It was her favourite home movie, as it had her adopted parents, Mike and Grace and her in it. It was one of the last things they had recorded before Willow left the UK to find Amy. She watched for five minutes, before her eyelids started to feel heavy and she drifted off to sleep. She woke a few hours later, to see the silhouette of someone standing over her. "Matt?" she asked, but she didn't need to see the facial features of the man to realise that she was wrong when the man replied "surprise Willow."

The man's voice made Willow freeze. She had endured that voice for seven long months and she knew that she would never get it out of her head. "What do you want Eric?" she whispered, the fear showing in her voice. "I want you Willow. Or didn't the last seven months prove that to you?" he replied, the glee in his voice meant that he knew he had scared her, as he moved closer to her. "Get away from me Eric" Willow snarled and summoning up all of her strength, she managed to punch him in the jaw and tried to get away from him, but he was too strong for her. Eric grabbed her leg, which made her fall to the floor and he managed to position himself on top of her. Fearing the worst, Willow yelled "GET OFF ME AND GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" hoping that Matt would hear her and come rushing down. Her prayers were answered as she heard Matt yelling from upstairs "Willow? What's wrong?"as Eric got to his feet and ran out of the front door, leaving it wide open. Willow was still lying on the floor when Matt found her. "Baby, talk to me" he whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace, where she dissolved into another fit of tears as she replied "Eric. he was here. in the house."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Nat_Nat360 for the last reviews :-) xoxox<p>

glad that Matt Hardy has admitted that he needs help & gone to rehab. all his fans please pray for him and hope that he gets better :-)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What do you mean Eric was in the house?" Matt asked Willow "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to watch an old home movie and I must've fell asleep coz when I woke he was standing over me" she replied, tears streaming down her face, moving over to Matt who immediately put his arms around her as Willow added "I tried to fight him off Matt, I really did. But he was too strong for me" "did he..." Matt started to ask, but Willow shook her head "no. That's when I yelled. I didn't wanna give him the satisfaction again" "am proud of you baby girl. But right now I'm calling the cops." Matt said, releasing his grip on Willow and headed for the phone as she collapsed onto the sofa in tears.

The cops arrived within 10 minutes. The commotion woke Jeff, Trish, and Amy who had all rushed over to the house, curious as to what was going on. Adam followed a few minutes later with Nevaeh in his arms. Willow was talking to the cops, telling them what had happened, so Matt updated the others. "Oh my God. Are you serious?" Trish asked, looking over at Willow, who was visibly distraught at having to retell the story. "I swear I am gonna kill that man for what he's done" Jeff whispered "join the list Jeff" Amy said as the female cop came over to talk to Matt "well we didn't expect him to come here, but we now suspect that he is still in the area. I have all my team out looking for him or any clue as to where he might be" she said before leaving the house and rejoining her team.

"You ok Wills?" Trish asked, as Matt put his arms around her "I'll survive Trish" Willow replied "I just want him caught and away from me for life" "we understand baby" Amy said "the cops will find him and then he's going away for a very long time." Willow smiled as she announced "I'm going to call Vince tomorrow and see when I can go back to work" which shocked everyone "are you sure Wills?" Jeff asked, concerned at the position Willow was putting herself in. "Yes I'm sure Jeff" she replied "I would rather be out on the road than sat around here on my own. I'd go crazy." "You didn't tell me baby" Matt said "I just decided while the cops were leaving" she said "it's more likely to be a few months rather than immediate as I will have to train and get myself fit again" and no one argued with her. As it was nearly 3am, they all decided that they would stay at Matt's house. Trish, Jeff and Matt went into the kitchen to make hot chocolates for everyone while Adam went upstairs and put Nevaeh in her crib, leaving Amy and Willow alone for the first time since before Willow found out who her father is. "Willow I'm so sorry I didn't see it earlier. I'm sorry that I didn't make the connection that Eric and Jacob were the same person" Amy said, trying to apologise for not being able to protect her daughter "mom, you don't need to apologise. It's not your fault" Willow replied "no one even knew that he had been released from prison" as Adam came back downstairs and Matt, Jeff and Trish entered the room baring hot chocolates for everyone and they stayed there all night, until one by one, they all fell asleep.

Willow awoke around 8am the next morning. She looked around the room and saw everyone sleeping in various positions. She smiled as she quietly made her way upstairs to change and to call Vince about returning to work. She picked up her cell and dialled the number of her boss, hoping that he would be awake. The phone was ringing, three or four rings passed before she heard the familiar man's voice on the other end "hello, this is Vince McMahon. How can I help you?" "Hey Mr McMahon, its Willow. I just wanted to know when you wanted me to come back to work" she said hoping that he would clear her straight away as she was itching to get back in the ring. "Willow. How are you? " Vince replied "look Willow, we are in Charlotte next week. Why don't you come on down and we can talk about this face to face?" "That sounds good Mr McMahon. I will see you then" Willow said, slightly disappointed that she would have to wait at least one more week before returning to work. _Oh well, it's one more week I can train for _she thought to herself as she headed downstairs and into the garden where she made her way over to the old punch bag and started to attack it with everything she had. She didn't stop when her knuckles were raw or when her legs were too heavy to lift to kick the punch bag. Willow was so focused on regaining her ring skills she didn't even realise that she had tears flowing down her face or that it had started raining. She was determined to prove not only to herself, but to Vince and the others that she would survive this terrible ordeal.

One week later, Willow was walking backstage at the arena in Charlotte looking for Vince, desperate to discuss when she could return to work. She was almost at his office when someone grabbed her by the waist. Feeling that someone was trying to kidnap her again, she swung around and almost broke the nose of her long time friend Hunter Helmsley. "Woah watch it little red. Sorry if I scared you" he said, pulling her into a hug "sorry Hunter. I thought it was him trying to get me again" Willow replied "hey, if he tries to get to you again, he's gonna have to deal with me" he said "and I'm pretty sure Matt and the others will protect you as well" Willow smiled but she didn't have time to reply as Vince came out of his makeshift office and called her over. Willow made her way over to Vince's office where he greeted her with a smile and followed her into the office. "Have a seat Willow, we have much to discuss" Vince said in his usual business tone "it has been almost a year since the fans saw you in a ring. Do you think that you are ready to return?" "Yes I do Mr McMahon. But I want my return to be a secret. I need to get my weight up as I am seriously underweight right now, after being held captive for seven months" Willow replied "glad to see that you have your head straight Willow, and I agree with you. I think that we should give you one month to get 100% and then we will have your big return at Summerslam, marking the one year of you last being in the ring. However, you may just end up being a valet to Matt in his title defence" Vince replied as Willow got up to leave the room "Thanks Mr McMahon" she said as she left the room to go and tell the others the good news.

The month to Summerslam passed by so quickly and Willow regained her weight and fitness, but one thing still bothered her. The police still hadn't caught Eric. So she devised a plan in her head, and went to talk it over with Vince, who was a bit shocked at first, but he wanted him caught just as bad and gave it the green light. Willow smiled as she left Vince making the final arrangements _Eric, you messed with me for the last time _she thought _and tonight, you will get your comeuppance. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews :-) xoxox<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Willow made her way back to the locker room with a huge smile on her face for two reasons. One, she was making her secret and hopefully triumphant return later that night, even though she was just acting as Matt's valet for the night, promising Vince that she wouldn't interfere in the _match_ unless it was absolutely necessary. Two, tonight was the night that she would finally be free of Eric Bischoff. The only problem was telling Matt and the others about the plan. _They won't be here for another few hours_ she thought to herself _so I have plenty of time to figure out what I'm going to say to them. _As she reached the locker room door, she heard music coming from the other side. She threw the door open to get the biggest shock of her life. Matt, Amy, Jeff, Trish and Adam had arrived earlier than she had expected and had roped together Christian, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Hunter, Steph, Victoria, Ivory, Jackie, Steve Austin, The Rock, Taker, Kane, Rob Van Dam, Jazz, Debra, Terri and Eddie Guerrero amongst others to throw her a huge welcome back party. "Oh my God guys. I was not expecting this" she said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice as everyone rushed over to hug her and welcome her back. "You deserve this after everything you've been through this last year honey" Debra said, giving Willow a tight embrace. "I honestly don't know what to say guys. Thank you so much for this" Willow said, breaking free of Debra and took a bite of the cupcake she had just been given. "Deb, these cupcakes are delish" she yelled getting a smile back in return. The party lasted well into the afternoon, even Vince and Linda McMahon paid a little visit. Vince took Willow to one side and confirmed all the details for the plan with her "he's gonna arrive just after 10 when you and Matt will be in the ring. The police will be here, hiding and waiting for the signal to go in and make the arrest. So you don't need to worry about him until after the match" he said "thanks Vince. I cannot believe that tonight I'm finally free from him" she replied "my only concern now is actually telling Matt and the others." She had barely finished speaking when she heard the door slam shut behind her. Matt had heard every word of the plan.

"Matt wait" Willow yelled as she ran after him "let me explain..." but he walked away, leaving her stood alone in the corridor, the tears streaming over her tanned skin. She stood there for a few moments when Jeff came out looking for her and found her just standing there. "Wills, what's wrong?" he asked "Matt. He overheard Vince and me talking about tonight and now he won't let me explain" she replied through the tears "Vince told us about the plan, and I gotta say Wills, it's crazy offering yourself as bait to lure him out. But if it'll get him away from you then I'll support you 100 percent" he replied as Amy came out looking for them both. She saw the tears on her daughters face, the look on Jeff's face said it all and she immediately went off to find Matt. She didn't have to look for very long as she knew exactly where he would be, in the ring. "Matthew Moore Hardy, care to explain why Willow is in tears backstage?" Amy asked, disappointment showing in her voice "did she tell you what she plans on doing tonight Ames?" Matt replied. "No she didn't, but Vince has just explained what's happening and Matt, you aint the only one who isn't happy about it" Amy replied, entering the ring "I think what she's doing is crazy but because I love her, I'm gonna support her. Now, are you gonna be there, by her side when it goes down, or are you gonna walk away?" "Ames, you know I can't just walk away from her. I love her too much for that." Matt replied "but I just don't wanna see her get hurt by him again and that's exactly what I think is gonna happen tonight" "well have you even talked to her about it Matt?" Amy asked, Matt didn't say anything, knowing that he hadn't given her a chance to explain "Matt, you need to talk to her before tonight" she said, walking back up the ramp and heading backstage, leaving Matt alone in the ring with his thoughts.

10 minutes later, Matt found himself walking backstage, he knew he had a lot of apologising and explaining to do when he got back to Willow. He opened the locker room door to find her all alone, getting ready for her return later that night. She had her fiery red hair in rollers, her makeup case was open on the bench and she was hanging up her return outfit, which would be a simple vest top and a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of wedge style ankle boots. Even though she was wearing sweat pants and an oversized tee, Matt thought that she looked beautiful. "Willow" he said, startling Willow who spun around to look at him "I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have stormed out like that before. I just don't wanna see you get hurt by him again" he said as Willow made her way over to him "Matt, it's ok. But I won't get hurt tonight. Tonight is all about getting him away from me for good" she replied as she went in for a kiss and Matt reciprocated gladly "come on now, we have got 30 minutes before show time. And you, Mr Hardy need to get ready" Willow said flirtily.

Twenty five minutes later, Willow and Matt were making their way to the gorilla area with Matt's competition for the night, Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit and Rob Van Dam who were all glad to see Willow back and were all fiercely protective of her. "You know that I aint getting involved in the match tonight right guys?" she asked "Yeah we know Willow" Eddie replied "Vince told us that you would only get involved if absolutely necessary" Rob said with a wink before heading out to the ring, followed by Eddie and Chris, leaving Matt and Willow alone for a few moments "are you ready for this baby?" Matt asked taking Willows hand and feeling her shaking "more than ready Matt. I want him out of our lives forever" she replied before giving him another kiss "now get out there and retain your title for me."

Matt made his way to the top of the ramp to the biggest cheers of the night. That was until Willow appeared at the top of the ramp, sending the crowds into a wild frenzy. The three guys let Willow do her usual ring entrance before sliding out of the ring so the match could get underway. The match was going into its seventh minute, Rob was knocked out on the floor outside the ring, Matt had taken a bad blow to the head while Eddie and Chris were going back and forth for dominance of the match. Willow knew that she had to do something to help Matt but she couldn't find a spot to interfere in. Suddenly she found herself being lifted onto the apron by her hair, she turned around to see Chris, who managed to get her into the ring. "Chris, what the hell?" she yelled at him "Just giving the fans what they wanna see Willow. You back in the ring, back in action" he replied quietly, giving her a gentle push, which spurned her on. "Thanks Chris" she said, with a wink as her fist collided with the side of his face, before kicking him in the abdomen and sealing the end of the match with a Twist of Fate, leaving Matt to get the pin and win. "Here is your winner, and still Hardcore Champion, MATT HARDY!" the announcers booming voice echoed around the arena, as Willow re-entered the ring and celebrated with Matt by sharing a passionate kiss for everyone to see, as they pulled apart, they heard a familiar male voice "Willow" it taunted. Willow froze to the spot, as Eric made his way onto the top of the ramp. Matt could see that she was still terrified of him and as he took her hand he felt her shaking, "Willow, baby. Are you ready for this?" he asked as she nodded before taking the mic from the female ring announcer.

"I thought that I was the only man for you after all the time we've spent together lately." Eric taunted her, a twisted smile spread across his face "didn't we have fun these last seven months? I know I did" a rage filled Willow, "Fun Eric? You think this was fun for me?" she yelled as she removed her vest top to reveal the cuts and scars he had left her with "you think it was fun for me when you forced yourself onto me? If that's your idea of fun, then you are a sick and twisted man Eric, but then again, everyone here already knew that" "Willow, please I love..." Eric started to reply but Willow cut him off "I know what you did Eric, or should that be Jacob?" Eric froze, no one had called him Jacob in years, yet he was curious as to what Willow knew. "I know what you did twenty three years ago to that 12 year old girl down in Florida. I know that because there was an unexpected result in that attack" Willow said, seeing the look of pure fear on Eric's face "and you are looking at that unexpected result right now. That's right Eric, you raped my mom and guess what? Hi Dad" she added as the police silently crept onto the ramp and surrounded Eric. "Willow, are you my daughter?" he asked shakily, feeling completely nauseous "It's true Eric. Now you may be my biological dad, but you will never, be my father" she replied as the police moved in to arrest him, with the crowd going absolutely wild at this revelation as Willows entrance music started up as she and Matt left the ring and made their way backstage where everyone was waiting to congratulate her.

Eric and Molly's trial was set for the next month, and it lasted a few weeks. Willow and the others went along for the verdict, it was a unanimous verdict of guilty and he was sentenced to life in prison. Molly was sentenced to twenty years for false imprisonment, allowing Willow to finally move on with her life, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews :-) xoxox<strong>

**Willow and the gang will be back soon in Jar of Hearts :-) xoxo**


End file.
